


Voragine d’assenza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fenice [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot Collection, What-If, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Se in Dark Phoenix ci fosse stato anche Logan.





	Voragine d’assenza

Voragine d’assenza

Come una fiera

Logan spalancò il frigo, illuminando la penombra della cucina con la lampadina dell’elettrodomestico, e recuperò due birre. Richiuse l’apparecchio rumorosamente, facendo ripiombare la stanza nell’oscurità, raggiunse a tentoni la sedia e vi si lasciò cadere pesantemente. I suoi occhi si riabituarono al buio, mentre appoggiava le due bottiglie, sul tavolo di legno, bagnando la superficie con l’umidità del vetro ricoperto di condensa, e sospirò.

Bestia teneva il viso nascosto tra le mani, digrignando i denti.

“Non ha neanche chiesto scusa! Ha cercato di farmi sentire in colpa per avergli gridato contro… Quando è colpa sua se Raven è morta!

In realtà non gli fregava niente di sua sorella adottiva. Aveva ragione lei, le ha portato via la vita.

Per cosa? Per sentirsi acclamare come supereroe dalla gente rimanendo comodamente seduto nel suo ufficio?!

Raven aveva ragione, avrei dovuto ascoltarla! Avrei dovuto farla andare via da qui, salvarla dal dannato ego di Charles” gemette. I suoi occhiali ricadevano appannati e storti. Lì dove le sue lacrime scivolavano, cresceva una folta peluria blu. Il suo volto finì per tramutarsi completamente, mentre anche i suoi muscoli diventavano massicci. Alcuni bottoni della sua camicia rischiarono di saltare.

Logan utilizzò i suoi artigli per stappare le bottiglie.

“Avresti dovuto controllare meglio, Doc. Quella ragazzina probabilmente non è l’unica che ha il cervello fottuto dalle barriere del ‘pelato’” ringhiò.

< Maledizione, non ho potuto fare niente. Né per l’esposizione a quella melma spaziale, né per evitare che fuggisse.

Avrei volentieri tagliato la gola al padre di Jean. Non avrebbe dovuto farla soffrire così tanto. Già il dolore covava dentro di lei, come un focolaio. Io so cosa vuol dire che avere dei ricordi che ti bruciano l’anima che non puoi affrontare > pensò.

Bestia serrò i pugni e li sbatté sul tavolo.

Logan rinfoderò gli artigli, evitò che le bottiglie cadessero, e se ne portò una alle labbra, sorseggiandola.

“Dannazione! Credevo fossi con me!” sbraitò Bestia.

Logan allungò le gambe, spostando rumorosamente la sedia e appoggiò i piedi sul tavolo.

“Nell’urlare contro Xavier? Oh, sì”. Si scolò rapidamente il contenuto della bottiglia, leccandosi le labbra. “Nel dare la colpa ad una ragazzina per gli errori di ‘noi’ prima guardia, no.

Fatti un cazzo di esame di coscienza. Raven avrebbe preferito che _almeno tu_ sapessi scusarti o dire ‘ho sbagliato’” ruggì.

Bestia si alzò di scatto e rovesciò il tavolo, mandandolo in frantumi. Estrasse gli artigli, ruggendo.

“Oh, vuoi combattere?! Hai perso una persona ed ora pensi che una lacrima o due ti abbiano reso più forte?” lo derise Logan.

Bestia gli saltò addosso, Logan estrasse i suoi artigli, ribaltò la posizione sbattendolo a terra e gli puntò le lame di adamantio alla gola.

“Beh, ‘signorino’, io ero come te: una signorile testa di cazzo, che abitava nelle sue merda di fantasie e tra i libri. Solo che ho perso secoli e secoli di persone, per diventare un animale.

Ora prendi le tue lacrime da piagnone e vai in camera a sbollire. Non te la meriti una birra” gli sputò contro. Lo lasciò andare e si rialzò, Bestia si ritrasformò. Il suo urlo risuonò per tutta la cucina.

Scritta per i prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.

Prompt di E.M.: addio

Dea di zaffiro

Erik si versò l’acqua bollita nel bicchiere di metallo e sospirò pesantemente, tenendo le spalle curve.

“Quando ho visto quel sangue, ammetto di aver pensato ti avesse ucciso” sussurrò.

Charles posò la scacchiera su un tavolinetto dove c’erano rottami di metallo e socchiuse gli occhi, notando un baule nascosto sotto la brandina.

“Amico mio, forse lo avrei preferito. Visto che il colpevole ero io” sussurrò. Si allontanò dal tavolo muovendo le grandi ruote della normale sedia a rotelle, sentendole sfregare sotto le sue dita callose.

Erik versò dell’altra acqua in un bicchiere uguale, con qualche ammaccatura in meno, e sospirò pesantemente.

“Mi hanno detto che non ha sofferto, ma… Non ho potuto neanche dirle addio” mormorò. Giocherellò con il lobo del proprio orecchio, mentre lasciava cadere delle foglie di the in entrambi i bicchieri.

< Meglio non dirgli che si è dichiarata con un altro prima di morire. Fortunatamente lui non legge nel pensiero… O forse no. Eccolo il mio solito errore. Anche se fatto sempre e solo per amore, ha già causato tanti guai. Dovrei essere sincero > rifletté Charles, sospirando.

“Le sue ultime parole, i suoi ultimi pensieri, sono stati solo per Hank. In un certo senso, nessun altro oltre lui, anche se era lì, ha potuto dire addio a Raven.

Mia sorella aveva fatto la sua scelta” sussurrò.

Erik serrò un pugno e chiuse gli occhi, espirando profondamente. “Anche io avevo fatto la mia. L’avevo lasciata alla sua causa, avevo preferito sposarmi. Anche mia moglie e mia figlia mi sono state portate via.

In fondo non cambia molto, sia che si dica addio, sia che non si riesca. Il dolore rimane lo stesso e niente, persino la vendetta, lo placa”.

“Non sei solo amico mio. Ci salveremo, a vicenda. Questa volta resteremo uniti.

Non importano più mutanti o non mutanti, stiamone fuori” lo implorò Xavier.

Erik gli sorrise, Charles lo raggiunse e sporse in avanti il viso.

“Non usi un colino?” mormorò.

< Mi sembra indelicato cambiare discorso, mentre lui esprime il suo dolore, ma… Non sembra molto igienico. Come niente qui, del resto > rifletté Charles.

“Non ho bisogno di leggerti nel pensiero per capire cosa stai pensando. Siamo uomini adulti, grandi e forti. Qualche batterio non ti ucciderà.

Non siamo nella tua scuola di perfettini in giacca e cravatta” lo derise Erik.

Charles sospirò pesantemente.

“Una parte di me sente ancora Raven come se fosse qui, in mezzo a noi.

Forse perché hai la sua stessa lingua caustica” brontolò.

Magneto rise forte, portandosi le mani ai fianchi, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Credo fosse proprio quello che amavo di lei” ammise.

Charles gettò indietro la testa, un rivolo di sudore gli solcò la pelle liscia del capo calvo, dicendo: “Oh sì. Proprio quel giorno, i ricordò che erano sempre le donne a salvare la squadra e mi propose di cambiare il nome in “X-women”, invece che X-men”.

Erik si massaggiò il mento, assumendo un’espressione pensierosa.

“Umh, se Logan fosse una donna, ci farei un pensierino. In fondo anche lui è parecchio utile” borbottò.

Charles assottigliò gli occhi e sospirò.

“Non puoi essere serio, amico mio” gemette.

< L’unico modo, in fondo, per dirle addio, è stato salvare Jean. Ho portato avanti le ultime volontà della mia meravigliosa Raven. Quella vera, dalla pelle blu come una dea del mare, protettrice di ogni mutante in difficoltà > pensò Erik.

Scritta per i prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.

Prompt di E.M.: Foto ricordo

Fenice trascesa

Logan era seduto su un muretto circondato da rose bianche. Si portò il sigaro alle labbra e lo inspirò, chiuse gli occhi ed espirò rumorosamente.

“Non sarebbe dovuta finire così. Sento che si è chiuso un ciclo, come se non potessi scappare dal tempo. Odio quando mi vengono in mente idiozie di questo genere.

Eppure queste idee si innestano fastidiose. Come se la mia testa avesse dimenticato qualcosa” sussurrò.

Vide una luce in cielo, simile ad una fiammata. Ne intravide i contorni, batté le palpebre, e vide il cielo azzurro.

< Un effetto ottico? Mi era parsa quasi… una fenice > pensò.

“Il professor Hank ti cerca, Logan!” si sentì richiamare. Si voltò e vide Scott che correva verso di lui, assottigliò gli occhi.

“Fila, moccioso. Non voglio essere disturbato…” ringhiò Logan.

“Il professor Hank deve fare gli scrutini di fine anno. Gli serve sapere i voti di storia di tutte le quinte, e…”. Iniziò Scott.

“Come sapevi che ero qui?” disse Logan. Gli soffiò una nuvola di fumo in faccia e lo sentì tossire, Scott sentì la gola e le narici in fiamme.

“Sei sempre vicino alla tomba di Jean. Ti ci trovo quasi ogni volta che ci vengo” mormorò Scott.

< So che le doveva la vita, se non fosse stato per lei sarebbe rimasto sotto esperimenti. Però… Alle volte sono geloso, per quanto insensato sia. Vorrei che il ricordo della mia Jean, della mia ragazza, fosse più vivido in me che in lui > pensò.

“Smettila di venirci di notte, moccioso. Oppure dovrò dirlo agli altri professori e ti passerai i guai” disse Logan, spegnendosi il sigaro sulla mano. La pelle si rigenerava man mano che si bruciava.

“Non hai mai delle parole carine per me?” si lamentò Scott.

Logan ghignò e, sporgendosi in avanti, gli rispose: “Oh sì. L’unica volta in cui sei stato utile è quando ti sei ricordato di possedere una vista laser contro quell’aliena. Peccato che si sia rialzata”.

Scott infilò le mani in tasca.

“Tra noi X-men dovremmo essere più gentili” brontolò.

Logan infilò ciò che rimaneva del sigaro nella tasca della sua giacca.

“Ipocrita. Se non fosse stato per me, tu e ‘Bestia’ vi sareste fatti a pezzi. Ho dovuto prendervi a pugni entrambi per riportarvi alla ragione”. Scrollò le spalle. “Piuttosto, accompagnami. Non mi va di andare dal neo-Xavier dalla pelliccia blu.

M’inquieta la _foto ricordo_ che ha messo di Raven. Lei avrebbe preferito qualcosa che non comprendesse quelle orrende tutine gialle e nere attillate che vi mettete addosso”.

Scott si ticchettò sul visore un paio di volte.

“In generale, hai mai qualche parola buona per qualcuno?” domandò, trotterellando dietro Logan, che camminava con passo spedito.

Wolverine si arrestò di colpo e si voltò, Scott rischiò di finirgli addosso.

James lo fisso nel visore, vedendo il proprio riflesso vermiglio.

“L’idea di dedicarle questa scuola mi è garbata. Charles ha fatto la prima cosa giusta della sua vita.

Tu vedi di iniziare a farle prima che qualcuno muoia” disse con voce calda.

Scott rabbrividì.

“Oh, lì c’è Tempesta, mi chiama. Ci si vede” mentì, correndo via.

Logan scoppiò a ridere roco.

“Sì, è proprio un dannatissimo moccioso” borbottò.

< Sono felice che il dolore non lo abbia cambiato, però > pensò.


End file.
